Question: Find the product of all constants $t$ such that the quadratic $x^2 + tx - 10$ can be factored in the form $(x+a)(x+b)$, where $a$ and $b$ are integers.
Explanation: If $x^2 + tx - 10= (x+a)(x+b)$, then \[x^2 + tx -10 = x^2 + ax +bx +ab = x^2 +(a+b)x + ab.\]Therefore, we must have $ab = -10$, and for any such $a$ and $b$, we have $t = a+b$.  Our possibilities are as follows: \[\begin{array}{ccc}a&b&a+b\\\hline
-1 & 10 & 9\\
-2 & 5 & 3\\
-5 & 2 & -3\\
-10 & 1 & -9
\end{array}\]The product of these possible values of $t=a+b$ is $(9)(3)(-3)(-9) = 27^2 = \boxed{729}$.